


A Cop Walks Into A Bar

by KuriKoer



Category: C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Flashpoint, NCIS, due South
Genre: Baltimore - NCIS episode, Bar, Cops, Drabbles, Five Times, Gen, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives moments of "a cop walks into a bar", 100 words each. Takes place in this multidimensional bar where cops from all fandoms hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cop Walks Into A Bar

A cop walks into a bar. He sits at the bar, orders a drink, and sighs.

"Bad day?"

"Could say," Ed Lane says. Clean, by-the-book Scorpio, but that doesn't change the feeling afterwards. It doesn't change the chilling fear when the guy put the gun up to Greg's face, and Jules was nothing but static for three minutes. "Had worse."

The guy nods sympathetically, serves him a beer, and says nothing more. Ed takes a long, cold sip, feeling the foam on his lip. He turns back, leans comfortably, and scans the room, spotting all the familiar faces.

[100]

 

A cop walks into a bar, feeling the burden of the years. He was supposed to be on medical pension, he keeps mentioning it to anyone still willing to listen, showing them his golden bullet of retirement. Somehow, retirement didn't stick. Nothing stuck, and he came back. A cop was always a cop.

He orders a beer and doesn't turn even when he feels eyes on his back. Posturing is everything. He learned that early, and he learned it hard. He'll face the room when he's well and ready.

That's when he'll notice a certain profile, sharp and still spiky.

[100]

 

"Kowalski," Vecchio says and slides into the booth.

"Hey," Kowalski greets him. "Buy me a drink?"

Vecchio smirks. "Is this solicitation, Officer Kowalski?"

"I'm calling entrapment," Kowalski grins, his hand slipping under the table.

Vecchio scowls, but somehow keeps the smirk on his face. "Hey, it's a cop bar. Keep your hands where I can see 'em."

"Up yours, Vecchio," Kowalski says out of habit.

"Yeah, maybe later," Vecchio grumbles, a twinkle in his eye. And it's so like the old days, so like every single day since the old days, but his heart still skips a beat every time.

 

[100]

 

A cop walks into a bar, thinking about his future.

Loyalty. It stank sometimes. Like when he didn't report a rotten cop. Like when the lines blurred. Like when it was getting clear he couldn't stay even another week in this station, maybe even in this city.

Not that he didn't have offers. Young but experienced, plucky and with an impressive record, Anthony DiNozzo would be a catch for any police force in the country.

Problem was, he was eyeing another offer.

Tony orders a beer and asks the barman, "You ever heard of NCIS?"

"That like CSI?"

Tony groans.

[100]

 

"This Gibbs, there's something about him," Tony describes ineloquently.

Ed nods into his drink, then glances sideways, estimating his conversation partner.

"Don't know what it is. Good cop. Like super-cop." Tony leans closer and confides in the other man. "Devious."

Ed grins to himself. Devious he knows. Devious is what got him into SRU to begin with; Greg negotiated him into believing. Sounds like this guy found his future sarge.

"If you're asking me, you gotta try," Ed gives his opinion lavishly. "Could work for you." He smiles into his beer. "You never know where you're gonna find home."

 

[100]


End file.
